princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
7th Direction
7th Direction is the 6th track from Echizen Ryoma's album Ryoma. It is sung by Echizen Ryoma (Minagawa Junko) and Atobe Keigo (Junichi Suwabe). Lyrics Kanji= Hey! What's up? どうした少年 やけにシケた面(ツラ)してんな 別に あんたにそれを言われる筋合いはないね しょーもない期待を背負ったって それじゃ身動きとれねーぞ そういうあんたも 随分重そうなモン背負ってるんじゃない? そろそろ始めようぜSHOWTIME 何を賭けてもらおうか WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR 俺たちが戦うのは何の為? WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR 魂を燃やせば 何が見えてくる? WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR さぁ 目を閉じて 大きく腕を広げて 7TH DIRECTION 心の奥 深く深く 飛べ Hey! What's up? どうした少年 いつものドヤ顔が無ぇな いやいや あんたにだけはそれ言われたくないし 肝心なのは現在(いま)じゃ無ぇ 現在(ここ)に辿り着くまでの Sweat Tears Try Cry and LOVEだ! 嘘くせぇ そろそろ始めようかSHOWTIME 余計なもの脱ぎ捨てろ WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR 俺たちが解りあえる事の意味 WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR 魂が触れれば 越えられるものを WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR さぁ 目を閉じて 静かに耳を澄まして 7TH DIRECTION 心の奥 深く深く 聞け WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR 俺たちが戦うのは何の為? WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR 魂を燃やせば 何が見えてくる? WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR さぁ 目を閉じて 大きく腕を広げて 7TH DIRECTION 心の奥 深く深く 飛べ さぁ 飛べ |-| Romaji= Hey! What's up? dō shi ta shōnen yakeni shike ta men (tsura) shiten na betsuni anta ni sore o iwareru sujiai wa nai ne sho mo nai kitai o seottatte sore ja miugoki tore nē zo sōyuu anta mo zuibun omo sō na mon seotteru n ja nai? sorosoro hajimeyo u ze SHOWTIME nani o kake te morao u ka WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR ore tachi ga tatakau no wa nani no tame? WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR tamashī o moyase ba nani ga mie te kuru? WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR sā me o toji te ōkiku ude o hiroge te 7 TH DIRECTION kokoro no oku fukaku fukaku tobe Hey! What's up? dō shi ta shōnen itsumo no doya gao ga muna iyaiya anta ni dake wa sore iware taku nai shi kanjin na no wa genzai (ima) ja mu? genzai (koko) ni tadoritsuku made no Sweat Tears Try Cry and LOVE da! uso kuse? sorosoro hajimeyo u ka SHOWTIME yokei na mono nugisutero WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR ore tachi ga wakariaeru koto no imi WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR tamashī ga furere ba koerareru mono o WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR sā me o toji te shizuka ni mimi o sumashi te 7 TH DIRECTION kokoro no oku fukaku fukaku kike WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR ore tachi ga tatakau no wa nani no tame? WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR tamashī o moyase ba nani ga mie te kuru? WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR sā me o toji te ōkiku ude o hiroge te 7 TH DIRECTION kokoro no oku fukaku fukaku tobe sā tobe |-| English= Hey! What's up? What's wrong boy? Don't look so down You don't have any right to tell me that You're shouldering so many worthless expectations It will tie you down and make you unable to move Aren't you also carrying some heavy things too? Let's get started SHOWTIME What will you be putting on the line WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR What are we fighting for? WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR With a burning soul, what will you see? WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR Come on, close your eyes, stretch your arms out 7TH DIRECTION Fly into your heart, deeper and deeper! Hey! What's up? What's wrong boy? Don't look so down You don't have any right to tell me that Where did your cocky expression go? No no, you're the only one I don't want to hear that from What's important isn't the present It's all the Sweat Tears Try Cry and Love! Liar Let's get started SHOWTIME Throw away all the unnecessary things WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR The reason why we understand each other WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR What will be beyond if our souls connect WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR Come on, close your eyes, listen carefully in the silence 7TH DIRECTION Listen to your heart, deeper and deeper! WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR What are we fighting for? WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR With a burning soul, what will you see? WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR Come on, close your eyes, stretch your arms out 7TH DIRECTION Fly into your heart, deeper and deeper! Come on, fly! Navigation Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Duets